Lost
by Lilman13
Summary: What if Jasper Whitlock was never changed? Captaining a ship called The Westbound, what will happen when Jasper and his crew are marooned on a strange island and how will a mysterious girl named Alice change his life?
1. Chapter 1: Storm

Lost

The ship violently swayed back and forth as I tried to regain control at the wheel.  
"Captain Whitlock! We aren't gonna make it!" I heard the frantic voice of Lieutenant Jenkins shouting from across the deck. The rain lashed down on us as the ship began to lurch forward. The crew had all but given up. Accepted fate. I heaved a heavy sigh and let go of the wheel. The huge boat fell sideways and I was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Wake up

My eyes snapped open. It was now light and some small fluffy clouds drifted by peacefully above me in the baby blue sky. I sat bolt upright to see a beautiful beach surrounding me lined by dense green forest. I tried to remember the scarring events of the night before but my reaction was delayed as I was still tired and confused. The sea just off shore was cluttered with wood which I assumed was The Westbound. My crew lay around me, some of them already awake. My hat was flopped sideways on my head and it was dripping heavily. I removed it and my dark blond hair fell in my face. I could see chunks of sand stuck in it.

I began by removing my tattered black boots and my navy blue Confederate Army jacket. I rung them out along with my hat and hung them on a branch of one of the trees along the beach. I glanced around to see the crew awake and sitting on the sand, dazed. I decided to make the best of the wood from my ship and fashion a raft. It would not be big but it would be sturdy just as the Westbound was. She was a good ship. I removed my woollen socks and began wading into the ocean and picking up the shards of wood.

"Captain Whitlock?" asked Lieutenant Jefferson in his typically British accent. My head snapped around in his direction. This startled him.  
"Sorry Lieutenant," I addressed him formally.  
"I was wondering what our plan is?" He said nervously. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Is there a reason you are asking me now?" I said, clearly a rhetorical question. He could see me holding part of the raft and I wondered what had compelled him to ask. He bowed his head.  
"Sorry sir," he said. I turned my attention back to the task in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: The girl

The darkness surrounded us slowly on this mysterious island, giving the crew plenty of time to figure out where we would be sleeping. They had time so build some basic shelters and my boat was almost done. By the looks of things, it would just about fit all of us in it. Suddenly, I heard a deafening scream coming from the forrest just behind us. The crew were all startled. I pulled on my boots and my navy-blue army jacket and was about to head into the forrest when a girl came bounding out of the trees towards us. She had a red wind chapped face that was lined by short chocolate brown hair. She looked no more than sixteen and was deathly skinny. She grabbed me by my shoulders in a rock-hard grip. I could see confusion in her eyes as she stared at me. Strange, I thought. She was no older than me and here she was, marooned like us. The other crew members looked quite dazed but I tried to remain calm. 'Calm down,' I tried to soothe her but my southern drawl was not helping. Her eyes grew wider, a thing I did not think was possible.

'Jasper?' She asked, her voice hushed. I did not know what to say. I had no idea who she was but she seemed to know me. Her grip remained tight on my shoulders but her expression changed from one of fear to one of happiness and warmth. She held me for a moment before hugging me tightly. My crew were staring at me for answers but all I could do was stare in disbelief.

I sat on a log on the shore next to the girl, still confused. It was dark and I had fashioned a relatively large fire. The crew had retired to the shelters and we were alone. 'You are Jasper Whitlock, aren't you?' She said this more like a statement than a question.

'Yes ma'am. Youngest Major -'

'In the Texas Confederates.' She cut me off. I was shocked. She knew even more about me. 'How -'

'Do I know you?' She cut me off again, smiling this time. This was going to get on my nerves, I could tell. She spoke with a smooth voice. Soothing and calming. It had kept me from going insane the last couple of hours.

'Alice,' she held out her hand regally and I shook it. 'It's simple,' she continued. 'He told me,' she said it so matter-of-factly. I wondered who He was, but I did not dare ask in case she cut me off again. I sensed her eyes on me as I looked out to sea. I turned and she was looking at me with a warm expression. I looked at her, puzzled. She saw my expression and laughed to herself.

'What?' I asked.

'You are just so clueless. You really don't know who I am, do you?' She said. I shook my head slowly.

'I can make you remember,' she said, a smile on her face.

'Was that a threat?' I asked playfully. We both laughed.

'Jasper. You have to go up the mountain. You will find my home. And his home. He will show you. I have been watching you, Captain Whitlock.' She said cryptically. The playful mood had deserted me and I was once again confused. She raised a hand and ran it from my ear to my chin. 'Sleep,' she clicked her fingers and that was the last thing I remembered until morning.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mountain

I awoke, again laying on sand, under one of the shelters. My jacket was on top of me and I looked over and saw my hat by my head, dry. Dry. I had no idea how that was possible. Even the sand was wet. I sat up and began to pick the sand out of my hair.

I was still not wearing the proper uniform. I did not wear any boots or socks and I had a pale blue shirt with a small stitched symbol of my regiment near the collar. I wore some plain black trousers which also had the regiment stitched near the waistband. This, however, was not visible as I wore my shirt untucked...a rarity. I looked around to see if the girl had returned. She hadn't. My face fell as I scanned the camp site for the second time, but she was not there.

'Looking for someone?' I was startled by a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see her sitting cross legged where I had been laying. I smiled. She patted the space next to her and I complied, sitting close to her side. I also noticed her change of appearance. She was more pale skinned today and she now had short hair that was unknotted. She had on some beige shorts and a loose fitting white t shirt with a single red, yellow and blue stripe running across it. She looked much better than yesterday as she seemed less skinny which should not have been possible.

'Good morning,' I smiled.

'You slept well,' she told me. I wondered yet again how she knew all these things about me.

'Jasper, today you will accompany me up the mountain. Alone,' she said, standing up. I pulled on my boots and she laughed. My face grew suspicious.

'You wont need those,' she laughed and pulled them off, leaving my feet bear.

'I will accompany you, If you tell me your name,' I tried to bargain with her. She giggled.

'Alice,' she said regally. She held out her hand and I shook it. She pulled me up and said 'shall we?' But before I could answer she pulled me out from under the shelter and towards the forrest.

We passed through the first row of trees and I was surprised that instead of dense jungle, there was a wide, flat dirt path running deep into the forrest. We walked along and she linked her arm through mine.

After walking and talking for what felt like hours, we reached a large cave. It looked incredibly dark inside and I wondered whether she was going to make me go through.

'This is it, Major Haillen,' she said. So she was going to make me go in. So be it. She unwound her arm from mine and disappeared into the cave. I prepared myself for what was inside and stepped in.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cave

I was surprised to see that it was light inside the cave. There were three wide stairs downwards into a huge cave with a high ceiling lit by some small candles scattered about the cavern. It looked like a an old church because there was a clear aisle and a huge stone alter in the centre. Instead of seats, though, there was a small table old journals and a docking station with an Ipod set onto it. There was a bigger dining table on the opposite side of the room and the whole cavern was cluttered with papers ad old journals.

'Sorry it's such a mess,' Alice said. This was obviously where she lived.

'I...' Was all I could say.

'By the way, you called me Major Haillen?' I asked her. She sighed and sat in an armchair in the corner that I had not noticed. There were two armchairs by a large fireplace, one of which Alice now inhabited.

'Oh, well...Its complicated,' was all she said. I was confused.

'It's beautiful,' I gasped. I continued to stare around the cavern.

'Thank you,' she said, pleased. 'By the way, he is dying to meet you,' she said. Oh great. Him again. Alice climbed out of the chair and beckoned me over to the alter


	6. Chapter 6: Alice's view

We had watched the water swirl colours around until I suddenly remembered what I wanted to show him. I placed my hand, palm down, onto the surface of the water and whispered the charm. I wanted so badly to tell him my secret, but I was not sure how.


	7. Chapter 7: Vision

Alice placed her hand on the water and whispered a strange sequence of words which I could not make sense of. Suddenly, the water began to swirl with colours and an image appeared in the water. I was shocked to see myself on the surface of the water. It was night time and I was sitting on the log by the fire. I looked over and Alice was sitting next to me. We smiled and embraced each other before the image vanished and all I could see was my reflection. I looked at Alice who smiled knowingly at me. She then reached her hand into the water again and whispered a different sequence of words and sounds. The water began to swirl again and it showed my ship crashing and failing against the might of the waves. The rain came down and commands could be heard coming from the deck, some of them mine. Suddenly, the boat fell sideways and it remained upside down. I recognised this fateful night and I felt tears coming to my eyes. I tried to hold them back but a single tear ran down my cheek. I continued to look at my reflection in the water but it was distorted by the single drop of water that had fallen onto the surface. I felt Alice's arms snake around my neck so I turned around and buried my face in her shoulder. My tears ran hard now, try as I might to keep them back. She lifted my head and stared into my eyes.

'It wasnt your fault, Jasper,' she said in her honey voice. I stared back at her, a look of sorrow on my face.

'I have ruined them, Alice,' i spoke quietly, my voice shaky. I wished she had not seen me like this. 'The people I have lost. Seen them screaming my name but still I let go. For years I have lost innocent people, Alice. People who did not deserve to die,' I could not keep it together any longer. I buried my face again.

'Jasper, please dont be like that,' Alice whispered in my ear. 'You are a great man,' she tried to soothe me. I was not convinced.

'Alice I cant do this anymore,' i cried. My voice echoed around the room. She took my face in her hands.

'I let go of the ship. I had the chance to save it but I did not. People I loved screaming my name, telling me to try harder. But I could not. I had a choice and I chose wrong,' I could not stop myself now.

'Jasper, please. Try to see the positive side of the things you have done.' She continued to try and soothe me.

'What positives?' I asked, tired now.

'Well, who have you saved? What successful missions have you lead? You are an honest man Jasper,' she whispered. I was slightly calmer after hearing this but I still could not shift the image of the Westbound from my mind.

'I let go of the wheel.' I stared past Alice to the back wall of the cavern.

'I know. But you couldn't help it. There was nothing you could have done. And a lot of the crew survived,' she tried to sound happy, but I could hear the negativity in her voice. This did not make me feel any better.

'You need to sleep,' she whispered. Then she lifted her hand to my cheek. 'Sleep,' she said. Darkness surrounded me.


End file.
